


Love Tonight

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Polygamy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: Male!Huntress x Reader x Michael Myers, written after the NSFW ABC‘s.
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/You, Michael Myers/Reader
Kudos: 73





	1. A= Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

Your legs were still trembling in exhaustion as you rested on Michael, who was caressing your back in circles and slowly tried catch your breath from the intense threesome you just had.  
Dima on contrast to the silent man, was still deep inside your sticky cunt, riding out his orgasm in lazy, unsteady pace. The Russian hands losen their grips on your redden hip and as he crawled backwards off of the beds ending, you felt his slightly dry lips against you lower back. 

With a small laughter you turned your head around, catching Dimas dark tattooed eyes and he simply winked at you, pulling his grew sweatpants on, not bothered by the missing underwear.  
“I will fetch some water, be right back, ЗáЯц.»

Pondering how this man was able to have some much energy, actually both of them (Micheal wasn’t so energetic with it), you sat you up. Michael followed soon after, although he took you by surprise as you felt his massive hands on your neck muscles. 

A long moan escaped you as your muscles were firmly pressed in between the older man’s palms.  
»Shit~...don’t stop, Mike.«, saying this with a gasped you hear you other boyfriend yelling from the kitchen, complaining that the two of you have started another round but without him. 

With a dirty smile Dima enter you shared bedroom with a big bottle of water. The muscles on this torso full on display at the dim light of the morning sun. »I will get back at you for it in the shower, моя дорогая.» 

You knew he didn’t mean it, but couldn’t help and blush, you was lucky to have these boys.


	2. B= Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

You couldn't help but giggle like some school girl as you watched how Dima was kissing you knuckles over and over again, while holding you hands in a firm, yet reassuring grip of safety. The moment you had walked in, your clothes covered in sown and you face as well as you hands had been red from the cold winter outside, you had no idea what was coming. 

“Our little lady is back, Mike!”, he had screamed in joy and left everything on the kitchen counter, as he came running towards you but displayed an expression of distress as soon as he saw you red hands. 

“You must be in so much pain love...Why did you had to forget your gloves again? You yourself should know how sensible you are towards the cold.”, he mumbled with a strong accent, against your tiny hands and tried to warm them up by breathing against them. 

Meanwhile Micheal stepped into the picture with a thick, plushy blanket under one are and in the other he was holding a hot-water bag. You wanted to answer but the Russian cut you of, unknowingly, quicker as his head was turned to the older males direction. “You are the best.”, he breathed and jumped off, while you pondered how he was able to freely roam your apartment in a muscle-shirt. Well, you did not complain, you really liked seeing both of their lean, strong build bodies without clothing. Especially if one of them unintentionally or just for relaxation flexed themselves. Of course you would never tell them that you secretly enjoyed this view and knew that they would totally use this against you...

Lost in thoughts you didn't realize, that Michael had approached and scooped you up into his arms, causing you to gasp in sudden surprise. Once again the large blue-eyed man had trapped you into an embrace on the couch and wouldn't escape it either for the following evening. 

Michael nuzzled his face into the crotch of your neck, letting your face heat up for a short moment, but manage to relax pretty fast. You loved these quiet but intimate moments with them.


End file.
